


One More Year

by Anaissa2016



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaissa2016/pseuds/Anaissa2016
Summary: Un pequeño One Shot del cumpleaños de nuestro querido Capitan.





	One More Year

Cuando era apenas un niño, aun con sus padres con vida y por allá en los años de 192.., sus cumpleaños fueron sencillos. Bastante sencillos la verdad ya que sus padres eran inmigrantes irlandeses de bajos recursos , ademas el haber nacido un 4 de julio le quitaba algo de gracia a eso de "Cumplir Años", pero aun asi fueron los años mas felices de su vida, pocos, pero felices.Luego llego la primera tragedia de su vida: La muerte de su padre durante su infancia, algunos años mas tarde, en plena adolescencia, su madre le siguió debido a una fuerte neumonia que se la llevo a la tumba.

Sus pocos años universitarios los recuerda entre lapices, pinturas, oleos e ilustraciones sumándole el terror que Adolf Hitler sembraba en su patria a medida que iba ascendiendo al poder.

El como era, un chico que odiaba los abusivos, intento en listarse en el ejercito con pésimos resultados gracias a su no tan agraciado cuerpo. Competía fácilmente con uno de sus pinceles, el pincel ganaba por ser mas robusto. A pesar de eso no se rindió, no se permitió rendirse. El "Proyecto Renacimiento" fue su entrada al ejercito, siendo un sujeto de pruebas para un proyecto que prometía cobrar su vida en el proceso. Erskine le tenia fe ya que Steve tenia algo que los demás no.

Para bien o para mal, todo salio bien pero la muerte del científico fue un precio alto que tuvo que pagar, Los secretos del suero murieron con el y Rogers quedo como el único super soldado del mundo.

Años pasaron, primero fue parte de un "show" con coristas, luego rescato a su amigo del cautiverio, paso a comandar su propia unidad, peleo, perdió a Bucky en uno de sus últimos golpes a las guaridas de Hydra, se estrello contra el hielo quedando sepultado y congelado 70 años.

Después de su "despertar", intenta integrarse nuevamente a una sociedad muy avanzada para el, Conoce al hijo de Stark, se une a los Vengadores convirtiéndose en un líder nato, participa en misiones, recupera a su mejor amigo Bucky, comete errores, busca solucionarlos, aprende de ellos, se enamora de la persona menos esperada y vive enamorado a pesar de todos los errores que comete, esa persona le ama de igual forma, si no... ¿como explican que este conduciendo a casa, deseando llegar rápido para ver a sus cuatro mas grandes amores? . 

Pero, con todo eso y mas que ha pasado en su vida Steve nunca ha tenido tiempo ni le ha importado celebrar sus cumpleaños.

\- Estas seguro de esto?- la pregunta lanzada por la pelirroja no le detuvo de poner un ultimo adorno- nunca lo he visto celebrar su cumpleaños- se puso a recordar, a buscar en su memoria y efectivamente no tenia recuerdo alguno de aquello.

-Eso es por que es un idiota, pero Morgan, Harley y Peter están seguros de que le gustara, y por supuesto, mis ideas nunca fallan... cállate legolas- solo escucho la risa del arquero, nunca admitiría que a el, Tony Stark, no le salieran los planes como quería el.... 90% del tiempo. Jamas lo admitiría

-Me parece buena idea, después de lo de Thanos y que Tony estuviera en coma por casi 6 meses y otros 6 en recuperación todos merecemos celebrar y Steve mas- la semi sonrisa de Bruce le dio ánimos a Tony de continuar-

-Papi!! papi!! tengo el regalo de papa- la pequeña Morgan Stark Rogers, nacida después de los eventos del primer chasquido y uno de los mas grandes orgullos de ambos- papi se emocionara mucho, mucho- daba vueltas con su vestido blanco puro con una linda cadena en donde reposaba un bello adorno del escudo de su padre.

-Claro que lo hará- el joven Peter cargando a su hermana, Tony y Steve lo adoptaron junto a Harley, ambos a pesar de no ser hijos biológicos como lo es Morgan, llevan con gran orgullo sus apellidos, y aman tanto a sus padres, que siempre desean verlos felices, aunque las peleas de esposos suelen ser la diversión de ambos y un motivo de apuestas secretas - Harley esta vigilando y la Tia Peper llamo, que vienen ya para acá, creo que el doc le traerá por un portal, según el no puede arriesgar a su bebe y su esposa- niega- como si tía Peper no hubiera aguantado muchas mas cosas cuando cuidaba a papa Tony-

-Te escuche jovencito- le responde causando la risa de todos.

-El águila esta llegando! repito, el Águila esta llegando!!- los pasos apresurados de su hijo le sacan una sonrisa, y con una orden Fryday cierra la sala, dentro están todos sus amigos, solo faltaban el matrimonio Stranger-Pops.

-Llegue familia!- la voz de Steve se escucha desde la entrada. Tenia puesta ropa sencilla, al menos Fury solo lo había llamado para una consulta, no requería ni su uniforme ni nada de gala. En la sala Morgan se cubre la boca para no reír, sus tres pequeños están mas emocionados que el mismo Tony.

Desde uno de los sillones tanto Sam como Bucky se encargan de grabar el suceso. Bucky en especial tiene una mirada nostálgica llena de alegría: Steve se merecía eso que su familia estaba haciendo por el.

-Estamos en la Sala!, puedes venir por favor, TUS hijos hicieron un daño... otra vez- su voz es dura, como si de verdad estuviera enojado, pero el brillo en los ojos y la alegría es evidenciada en su rostro y que no es mas que una actuacion, muy buena de echo.

-...Voy...- el suspiro se escucho cerca- Peter, Harley y Morgan Stark Rogers, que hicieron ahora?- Al abrir las puertas lo que recibió a Steve no fue la mirada arrepentida de sus hijos, si no a estos tres con sendas sonrisas y un pastel en una mesa desde la cual comenzaron a entonar el "Feliz Cumpleaños".

Su esposo y amigos se fueron uniendo a la tonada momentos mas tarde, para Rogers esa era una experiencia que jamas se borraría de sus recuerdos. 

Los ojos de Steve brillaban de lagrimas contenidas. Sabia que le dolerían las mejillas mañana de tanto sonreír pero ese detalle era hermoso, una celebracion a manos de sus personas mas queridas y apreciadas. 

-Feliz cumpleaños papi, sopla la velita!- la niña se acerco para ser cargada, cosa que no tardo en hacer, agradeciéndole con besos en las mejillas , asi mismo a sus otros dos hijos.

-Papa no quiso poner tu edad completa, asi que puso una vela con forma de signo de interrogación...- comento Harley desde su abrazo al lado de Steve- no es que no sepamos cuantos años tienes claro-

-Vamos amor mio, sopla la vela- le pidió Tony, al hacerlo la sala estallo en aplausos y felicidades, alguien tomo el pastel de las manos de Tony y este se abrazo a su esposo besándolo con ternura- Por todos los años que pasaste sin celebrarlo y por todos los años que vendrán para celebrarlo juntos, Feliz cumpleaños mi querido capitán- Susurro contra los labios de un mas que emocionado Steve.

-Gracias...- fue todo lo que pudo decir sobrecogido por la alegría del momento. Dejo a Morgan en el suelo, la cual corrió a ver como cortaban el pastel, y se abrazo por completo a Tony. Su cabello ya pintaba algunas canas, a juego con el propio, las arrugas ya se hacían notorias para ambos, pero en sus ojos aun tenían esa juventud de antaño- Por todos los cumpleaños que me falta celebrar a tu lado-

La vida fue justa para Steve. Le dio un inicio tormentoso, momentos te tristeza, de dolor, de perdida pero en compensación también le dio momentos de alegría y amor, donde conoció amistades, enemigos, aprendió a proteger y ser protegido, acepto los errores propios y ajenos pero sobre todo aprendió a amar sin contenerse y acepto ser amado con todo lo que tenían para darle.

Si, la vida era justa, solo le pedía muchos años mas para celebrar, ahora si, todos sus cumpleaños, por que fuera de que era un día patriótico, para el, de ahora en adelante, era solo su día y de nadie mas. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ese fue mi pequeño One Shot para el cumpleaños de nuestro querido capitán. Independiente mente de End Game, para mi cabeza todos son felices, comieron perdices y Morgan es hija de Tony y Steve. Punto.

Se que voy super hiper mega atrasada con mi otro fic, pero si les digo que tengo ideas revueltas me creen?, por que es asi. Termino la mayoría de veces divagando sobre como seguir. 

Tratare de ordenar mi campo minado de ideas y actualizare pronto ese fic, por ahora, disfruten de mi Fluffy patriótico.


End file.
